A conventional parking device as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 disclosed a platform P slidably vertically adjusted on a frame FM as driven by a driving motor DM or other driving systems for loading an upper car U on the platform to be positioned above a lower car L parking on a base floor G. However, when it is intended to descend the upper car U to the ground floor F, the lower car L should be first moved away from its original parking location to thereby cause inconvenience for a car driver especially for the upper car U.
It is therefore invented by the present inventor a two-story parking device by which the upper car can be directly driven upwardly or downwardly without concerning whether a lower car is parked under the upper car or not.